gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranded
The Stranded were groups of humans that were left behind in Sera after the Hammer of Dawn counterattack.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant The Stranded were the people who couldn't get to the Jacinto Plateau due to the short time limit Chairman Prescott set up so the Locust Horde could not be warned of an impending attack. Once the generals of the COG had unleashed the orbital beams and chemical weapons on Sera, the Stranded were all left for dead and homeless in the streets of the outlying cities, and so, they were alone in the fight against the Locust Horde. After the invasion of Jacinto Plateau by the Locust, pockets of Stranded located themselves inside cities such as Ephyra. They are looked on as thieves by Gears, as when they come across any dead Gears or destroyed equipment, they immediately attempt to steal it, as seen during the Lightmass Offensive and the Evacuation of North Gate. After the Lightmass Offensive, the COG started reaching out to the Stranded with the Operation Lifeboat program, in which the COG would provide Stranded families with protection in exchange for the conscription of the males into the army. Also, despite the elimination of the Kryll on the surface of Sera, the Stranded started moving below the surface of Sera and camping in the Locust tunnels. When the Hollow was flooded and the Locust Horde presumably defeated, tensions between the COG and Stranded factions started brewing again, breaking out into a Stranded Insurgency after the COG moved to Vectes. However, the emergence of the Lambent caused the two groups to join together to fight back against them. After Richard Prescott suddenly disappears, the breakdown of the COG leaves everyone on Sera as Stranded.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etwR_GFaBl4 History The First Stranded Fourteen years after E-Day Fourteen years after E-Day , some Stranded relocated to some of the cities of the Jacinto Plateau, most notably Ephyra. However, during the Lightmass Offensive, most of the Stranded camps and checkpoints were assaulted by the Locust. With the destruction of a Chap's Gas Station and the damaging of Franklin's outpost, Stranded humans quickly left the city. Some Stranded hid themselves in the Lethia Imulsion Facility, however most (if not all) were killed by Lambent Wretches. In the Crossfire Heading underground Following the Lightmass Offensive, the explosion of the Lightmass Bomb awoke the Riftworm, which Skorge communicated with to turn to their cause of wiping out humanity and the Lambent by sinking cities. After the sinking Tollen and Montevado, Stranded began to move underground to escape the Locust counter-offensive on the surface. While they knew it wasn't safe in the Hollow, there was nowhere safe left to go. At least two Stranded groups headed underground, Stu's group and Chaps' clan. Stu and his Stranded clan were captured including Maria Santiago. Chaps and his clan survived underground until the first days of Frost when Delta-One entered the Hollows and rescued Chaps and his Stranded camp.Gears of War 2 Following the Sinking of Jacinto After Jacinto sank and several attacks on Port Farrall, by the Savage Locust, several people left the city to join the Stranded, figuring they had a better chance of survival there. Later, the COG decided to move to the island of Vectes which was protected from the Locust by an abyssal trench and Delta-One was sent there to check it out. There, they discovered the town of Pelruan and the Stranded settlement of Massy's Territory which were hostile Stranded. The Stranded from that settlement launched a raid on the town in response to Delta's arrival, but were defeated and Massy was killed in the attack. Later, some of the population joined the COG while the rest destroyed the settlement and headed inland to start the Stranded Insurgency. They were joined by the sea-going Stranded after an exchange for John Massy ended in a Gorasni sub destroying the ship of the leader of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Association. The Stranded launched raids and traps against the COG on the island, inflicting some casualties but losing even more to the COG before the Lambent Pandemic started to affect the island. When that happened, the Stranded contacted Lyle Ollivar to evacuate them from the island. After finding out about the evacuation, Marcus Fenix agreed to allow it, but asked Ollivar to help defend the island from the Lambent, suggesting an alliance between the Stranded and the COG to battle the Lambent. Ollivar refused, but when he arrived at the island, changed his mind and the Stranded helped set up defense for the expected attack. The Stranded helped win the Battle of Pelruan and the First Battle of New Jacinto, but afterwards decided to leave the COG to its fate, abandoning the island and ending the insurgency. Fall of the COG and Rise of the Lambent After the COG fell, the Stranded, led by Lyle Ollivar, approach the remnants of the COG on the CNV Sovereign and offer to trade with them and help them as with the COG gone after being forced to abandon Vectes, everyone was Stranded now. Captain Michaelson promised to think about the offer. Later, during the Mission to Hanover, Mission to Mercy and Mission to Char, various Stranded groups were encountered with various degrees of helpfulness. After the Second Battle of Azura, the threat to the Stranded by the Locust and the Lambent ended as both groups were destroyed by Delta-One and Adam Fenix with the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Their View on the COG After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaughtGears of War. However, with the resurgence of the Locust Horde, some Stranded clans, while still suspicious and cynical towards the COG, cooperate with the COG to some extent in order to obtain much-needed food and shelter by signing up for Operation Lifeboat, while other clans continue to raid COG squads for goods and weaponsGears of War:Aspho Fields. Later, after the COG fell, some Stranded groups became more cooperative with the remnants because as Lyle Ollivar pointed out "everyone's Stranded now." Land based Stranded The land based Stranded that populated around Tyrus were nothing more than a pest and thieves to the COG. Some clans would use women to distract Gears while the men would steal equipment from them and loot the dead and dying soldiers, while other Stranded clans would make deals with Gears and some joined the COG Army as part of Operation Lifeboat. Franklin Tsoko had an armed gang projecting his outpost.Gears of War During the Mission to Hanover, Mission to Mercy and Mission to Char, Stranded outposts were shown to be in each city, but under serious threat from the Savage Locust and the Lambent. Sea based Stranded Some Stranded groups became pirate groups and raided near Merrenat Naval Base, where Quentin Michaelson lead anti-piracy operation, while other pirate groups raided in the Lesser Islands chain. One notable pirate-stranded was Massy, who raided Pelruan city and kept a base nearby. Another Stranded pirate group was raiding UIR ships around an Gorasnayan protectorate. Lifestyle ]] The Stranded have overcome their lack of technology by simply utilizing whatever COG equipment they find, such as Lancers and APCs, and constructing crude but functional settlements from wood and scrap metal. They rely heavily on propane tanks for fuel. They often have to make do without medical supplies and proper sanitation. Until the Lightmass Offensive and the Sinking of Tollen and Montevado, Stranded were able to live on the surface, but those events forced many Stranded to move undergroundGears of War 2Gears of War:Aspho Fields. In Franklin's outpost, women have been seen grilling rats and Kryll,Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Grist Notable Stranded *Franklin Tsoko *Chaps *Johnson *Dizzy *Maria Santiago *Michael BarrickGears of War: Hollow Issue 4 *Hanley *Aaron Griffin *Lyle Ollivar *Jonn Massy Known Camps *FuckedGears of War:Hollow *Franklin's OutpostGears of War *Stu's Group *Chaps' Group *Montevado campsGears of War:Hollow *Massy's Territory References Category:Stranded Category:Organizations